


Best Christmas gift ever!

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Blow Jobs, M/M, Model Magnus Bane, Photo Shoots, Photographer Alec Lightwood, ShadowAdvent 2018, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus is an actor and model and urgently needs new photos for an audition.The only photographer who has time for him is Alec, who gets pretty hot with the increasingly permissive pictures that Magnus demands.





	Best Christmas gift ever!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of the [ShadowAdventCalendar](https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk/). You can find this fic on the 11th of december. Please read all the others really amazing fics as well.

 

 

Magnus Bane pushed his way through the crowd on the sidewalk. It was the same hustle and bustle every year at that time. Magnus loved Christmas. He loved the mood, the decorations, the company of his friends, the good food. What he didn’t like was the crammed streets, the throng moving through the department stores and the ugly mud that used to be pretty white snow.

He had packed all the presents at the beginning of December and stowed them in the wardrobe. He had become accustomed to labeling them as well. The incident three years ago had suggested to him the meaningfulness of this procedure, when Ragnor steadfastly refused to hand over the wonderful blue cashmere scarf he had bought for Catarina.

But on the contrary! He insisted to wear this scarf all night. This ridiculous combination of green tweet and pale blue cashmere hurt Magnus almost physically. Since Catarina was pleased with the leatherr-bound edition of Shakespeare’s ‚A midsummer night’s dream‘, he left it at the silent oath never to confound presents again.

It was a stupid idea today to leave the house and plunge into this turmoil. He had received a call from his favorite bookstore that his ordered book had arrived, which he had been waiting for a very long time. Today was the last opportunity for him to pick it up before the store closed for the holidays and re-opened in the new year. Magnus didn’t want to wait that long. He was looking forward to a quiet evening with his new book and a bottle of wine.

Annoyed, he sought refuge in a café in a slightly quieter side street. The barista was putting his order on the tray when his phone rang. On the ringtone he could already tell who the caller was.

„Biscuit, how did I earn the pleasure of your call?“ He clamped the phone between ear and shoulder, took the tablet with his coffee and the delicious pastry and sat down at a table by the window. This way he could endure the crowd and was still entertained.

„Merry Christmas, Magnus, I have some good and bad news for you. First, the good ones: A new, aspiring company is looking for a new face for their cosmetic advertising. I have arranged a very short-term appointment for a personal conversation for you.“

„Clary, that’s not good news, it’s even great news.“ Magnus was very pleased to hear that.

„Wait a minute, the bad news is coming: Your application folder with all your photos has been destroyed. They are absolutely useless.“

Magnus sighed. „Someone or Camille?“ He stirred his coffee and licked the coffee spoon. Lost in thought he played with the unused portions of the sugar.

„Since we have no evidence, we all tend to think that it was someone.“

Magnus felt displeasure rise in him slightly. „Then ask Stuart to create a new folder. He took the pictures and saved them on his laptop.“ Magnus broke off a piece of pastry and put it in his mouth.

„Magnus, I’m so sorry, but that’s not possible. Stuart has been on holiday since the day before yesterday. He makes wellness in some monastery at the butt of the world. That means no telephone or internet. He does that every Christmas. I’m afraid you have to take new pictures. This new company expects a complete application, one photo isn’t enough.“

A string of expletives slipped out of his mouth. A young mother at the next table clicked her tongue at him. Shaking her head, she covered her toddler’s ears with her hands.

Magnus shrugged apologetically. He spoke quieter, but no less upset, into the phone. „Clary, that’s not bad news, it’s devastating. We really have to work on your classification.“

He took a long sip of coffee and almost burned his tongue on the hot drink. He could just suppress a curse. The young mother still looked at him reproach fully.

„Can you tell me where I’m supposed to conjure photos today? It’s Christmas! Which decent photographer has time for such an extensive program today? “

„Yellow Pages?“ Clary tried a joke, but missed his effect on Magnus.

Magnus snorted briefly. „Even if I find someone, he will demand a fortune. And rightly so, as I said, it’s Christmas.“

„Of course, the agency pays the shooting, so the responsibility lies with us and our lack of security measures.“

„Well, at least something…“ Magnus was still not in a conciliatory mood. He ended the conversation by saying he must now question the Yellow Pages for a miracle.

He used the café’s free wifi and started looking for a photographer who was willing to help him more or less spontaneously. Most didn’t even answer the phone. However, a few times he had the luck and the call wasn’t forwarded directly to the answering machine, but a staff member answered.

And that ended his winning streak. So far he had been unable to achieve anything. One of them even hung up immediately after he laughed heartily at his question.

Meanwhile he had arrived at his third coffee and about half of the alphabet. He had almost no hope left. He had already given up the idea of the cozy evening with his newly acquired book and a good wine.  

 _Let’s try the next number on the list._ Magnus thought.

After the third ring, a pleasant voice sounded. „Lightwood’s darkroom, how can I help you?“

Magnus found the name of the photo studio and the voice of the man equally likeable. He called his name and his request and almost choked on his coffee when he received a positive response. He had certainly heard wrong. It couldn’t possibly be true that the voice had even sounded … relieved?

„Really? You have time for an elaborate photo shooting with changing wardrobe and makeup? I mean today!“ As a precaution, Magnus asked again.

„Yes, why not? As long as you take care of the outfit and make-up yourself, I’m happy to be at your disposal today.“

„I’m responsible for the magnificent appearance, you take care of the arrangement.“ Magnus closed his eyes and sent a prayer of thanks to everyone who felt responsible.

„I usually have no problems with that.“

„Wonderful! When should I be with you?“ Magnus wondered how long it would take him to pack various clothes, accessories and make-up utensils together.

„In my studio, I do fotoshootings in principle only at the end of working day when it’s closed.“

„That gives me enough time to prepare. Would 6.30 pm be okay?“ Magnus was incredibly relieved and walked mentally through his wardrobe.

„6.30 pm? Perfect! That would suit me best. Until this evening.“

 

Alec Lightwood ended the conversation after confirming his address on the phone. With little success he tried to suppress a grin

„Tonight, Alec! Tonight we are invited to dinner with our parents.“ Izzy stared dumbfounded at her brother.

„I’m obviously not anymore.“ Alec was grateful for the opportunity to escape the dinner with his parents. He was willing to work with the new client at Christmas until late at night if necessary.

„You can’t do that.“

„Yes, I can. I have a business appointment which I will certainly not cancel.“ Alec went back to his work.

He loved his sister, but he didn’t feel like discussing it with her. He hoped Izzy would understand the hint if he ignored her.

„Admit it, you were just looking for an excuse not to have to go. This shooting comes for you at exactly the right time.“

Alec was wrong. Why didn’t he wonder that she was that persisted? He rolled his eyes at her.

„Dad will definitely understand that. He was never there when I had a game or you had a performance because he had something to do vocationally.“

„Alec, Dad is Dad.“ Izzy gave in.

„No, Izzy! This is neither an excuse nor even an apology for his behavior. He can’t burn the bridge and expect me to send a boat. I won’t do that.“

Alec got angry, just like every time he thought about his father.

„Mom misses you.“ Izzy tried another way to persuade him to yield.

„She has a funny way of showing that, because as long as she does not seize a party for me, she’s on his side.“ Alec took a pile of photos from the printer and looked at them one at a time.

„They are still your parents.“ Izzy’s attempt to mediate failed as well.

„Then they should behave like that. Parents should show their children their unconditional love, their support, their acceptance. All of them. Not only when it is convenient. Not only the ones who fit in their bigoted worldview.“

„Don‘t you think you are a little biased?“

Alec put the photos on the table and looked at Izzy for the first time since they started arguing.

„Do you think so? What does Dad say about the fact that you are dating someone who is ‚just‘ a broke musician? You can be glad that Simon is so understanding and tolerates that Dad is constantly trying to pair you up with the sons of his partners and he regularly arranges dates for you. But you’re probably right and I’m exaggerating.“ Alec flipped through the photos without looking very closely.

„You are unfair, Alec!“

„Why? Why do different standards apply to you than to me? Face it, Izzy. They will accept Simon just as little as they respect my sexuality. I won’t arrange with them. No more. I have bent myself for them long enough and it was never enough. I have three degrees, two bachelor’s and one Master. They didn’t even bother to congratulate me, because I didn’t study international business or law. But there is a compulsory attendance on birthdays and holidays?“ Shit, now he could start all over again. Alec put the photos aside. There was no point in working when he was so upset.

Izzy put a hand on his arm and prevented him from looking at the photos again.

„You know the phone works both ways, you have to give them a chance.“

„I’ve been doing that since I was 17. They’ve had enough time. Since I’ve moved out I’ve called every Sunday and every phone call is like a record. ‚Hello, Alec. Nice that you call. No, Dad is busy.‘ And then come the stories of the grandchildren of her friends from the Country Club and the news that the daughter of her friend from the Bridge Club is celebrating her engagement in three months with another man, not me, because I didn’t want to to meet her. What she doesn’t say, but makes very clear, is that Dad doesn’t want to talk to his gay son and that it’s my fault he even has to work on Sunday because I refuse to accept my responsibilities to the family and the company. Izzy, I don’t need that in my life!“

He knew there was no point in continuing his work. He couldn’t concentrate on it. Actually, he wanted to have done this simple job today. Actually…

Why do his parents even butt in when they aren’t present?

„And what’s wrong with trying?“ Izzy knew that there was no point in attempting to appease her brother.

„Izzy, I realized years ago that I can’t please them. Even if I could walk on water they would ask me if I was too dumb to swim. I can already tell you how the evening will end. When the soup is served, Mother asks me if I’m dating someone and when she’ll finally get grandchildren. At the main course, she tries to arrange a blind date between me and any daughter of any of her friends. Izzy, should I be completely honest? Not even if she wanted to pair me with the son of one of her friends, I would be interested. Latest at the dessert Dad will comment that the sons of his partners are married and working in the company. Should I continue or do you agree with me?“

Izzy sighed resignedly. She had experienced enough family drama at those dinner. „You aren‘t entirely wrong.“

„If at some point they accept me as I am, maybe we can build a common ground to develop a relationship. Before that, it’s just a tough affair that is rather unpleasant for all of us.“

„Alec, come on! It’s Christmas.“ Izzy didn’t want to plead, but she hated that her brother wasn’t as close to their parents as he was to her.

„That’s why! Christmas is the feast of love, or at least it should be. But as long as those who should be the most important people in my life besides my siblings don’t show me any love, I have lost faith in Christmas.“

„Oh Alec!“ Izzy approached him and hugged him, „You know I love you?“

„Yes, Izzy, I love you too. But I stick to my decision. Besides, I can’t cancel the appointment. Please greet Max and Jace from me.“

Izzy kissed Alec on the cheek and broke away from the embrace. She waved to him at the door and left the shop.

Alec got back to work. Maybe he got something done. He didn’t intend to leave work over Christmas.

 

Ten minutes before the scheduled time, Magnus reached the photo studio. It was in a good location and was the only shop in the building, with apartments on the upper floors. He didn’t go in directly, but looked at the issued photos in the shop window. _Thank God, the man understood something of his craft._ The initial joy of having found someone who spontaneously had time for a shooting quickly gave way to skepticism and doubt as to whether the man was even able to meet his requirements. The relief in the voice on the phone did nothing to dispel his concerns, rather the opposite. Was he so bad that he had to accept customers in desperation even at Christmas?

Magnus entered the shop. He saw a young, well-built woman standing in front of the counter. From the man he had talked to at the phone, he only heard the voice as the woman hid him. In nature, this voice was a lot more … pleasant. Magnus didn’t want to think more about it now.

He looked around the interior of the studio. It was very tastefully decorated. In a showcase were snow globes and examples of glass engraved photos in various forms. He liked the 3-D effect of some motives very well. On the walls hung the typical pictures, as one would expect, in very beautiful picture frames: Couples at their wedding looking at each other in love, kids with tooth gaps beaming at the camera, a Golden Retriever puppy wearing a Santa hat.

Magnus’s tour eventually took him to the back of the sales area. He looked around interested as long as the female customer was still served.

Farther back, a bit hidden, hung the pictures, which were not necessarily for underage: the black and white shot of the torso of a pregnant woman in profile. Between her breasts, of which one could only see a bit of the lower part, hung a long string of white pearls that reached to her navel.

Next to it was a photograph of a woman in a seductive, champagne-colored lace underwear. She lay with her back on a rumpled bed, her head hanging over the edge of the bed, her long, curly hair falling loose.

She had one leg bent, the top edge of the hold-up stockings was blurred, because the focus of the photo lay on the bosom of the woman, who was exposed by the lying position and the angled head of the woman. The woman looked up into the camera from below and smiled. This sweet, innocent smile stood in wonderful contrast to the very erotic arrangement of this shooting.

The third photo was again a black and white shot. It showed a man in profile, standing in the churning sea, looking out over the rocks into the distance. The man was obviously naked because the water caressed his uncovered hips.

The fourth and final photo showed a black-haired man with his back bared, doing pull-ups on a pole wedged in a doorway. The picture ended below the waistband of the very low-fitting, tight sports pants, who hinted at a pretty handsome butt.

Slowly Magnus approached the counter. He flipped through the flyers that were on the counter and showed examples of photos for weddings, children, animals or nude photography. Only now Magnus could catch a glimpse of the photographer. _He’s cute._

Alec leaned his elbows on the counter and served a customer. He wouldn’t go that far and call her annoying, but he would be glad if she finally left. The woman had kept him away from work long enough. It was just before 6:30 pm and he expected his appointment at any moment. Actually, he would have wanted to tidy up before his next customer came. Alec remained calm and polite, although the woman didn’t want to understand that he refused to react to her flirtation attempts.

He goes over the details of the order with her once more as the door opens. Alec looked up and saw him. That had to be Magnus. That could only be Magnus. Even with the thick winter coat, he realized that the magnificent appearance was no joke and no exaggeration. Rather the pure understatement. He was the most breathtaking man he had ever seen. And as a photographer, he had an eye for beauty.

 _I would like to have him as a model for a nude picture_. That was of course purely professional interest.

He could barely concentrate on the young woman in front of him and watched the man, Magnus, unobtrusively with his eyes. Alec couldn’t get rid of the customer fast enough who had booked him for her friend’s wedding. As Magnus approached the counter, the female customer made sure once again that Alec had her phone number and would call her whenever he wanted.

When the woman turned to leave, she noticed the other man. She looked at him very interested and smiled at him. Magnus let the pretty woman ogle him and winked at her in a rather clearly flirtatious way. The woman smiled back, glared over her shoulder at Alec and left the studio.

„Hi, I’m Magnus.“ He approached Alec and held out his hand.

„Alec.“

Alec straightened up and shook his hand.

_Cute and tall._

„I bet the women are constantly throwing their phone numbers at such a handsome guy like you.“

Alec was a bit perplexed by a blatant remark. „Maybe.“ Was the only word he could pronounce. _Is he flirting with me?_

„Maybe?“ Magnus raised an eyebrow skeptically.

„Yes, that happens to me more often, but I’m not interested.“ Alec rubbed his nape in embarrassment.

„Taken?“

The question didn’t sound curious, rather interested.

„No. I just have no interest in women at all.“

Somehow, it was important to Alec that Magnus knew that. Usually he didn‘t address his sexuality at the first meeting, especially when it was a professional meeting.

_Why are you telling this to a stranger? In your studio? Admittedly, a pretty handsome stranger…_

Alec waited with bated breath for Magnus’s reply.

 _Good to know. Two very informative statements in one answer._ Magnus smiled mischievously. „Very interesting.“

From Magnus’s cheeky grin, Alec could tell that the message had arrived as hoped.

Alec grinned back and locked the front door. He beckoned Magnus to follow him because the shooting wouldn’t take place at the shop. Magnus took his holdall and followed Alec.

Alec noticed that Magnus looked at the four pictures hanging in the back area, where he led him past. What he didn’t realize was that Magnus was just as unabashedly checking out his ass as he was looking at the photos, when he walked behind him.

„You can leave your holdall up here. The door in the front leads into a small bathroom, you can change in it, if you like.“ Alec took the coat from Magnus and put it on a chair.

Magnus looked around curiously. On a wall next to a spiral staircase hung the real art. Photos that weren’t commissioned but photographed with passion.

There were two more doors in the room, a blank wall that had different surfaces or wallpapers, several seats, and the expected photographic equipment with various backgrounds on roll-up canvases and curtains that hung from poles and could be pulled in front of the wall if necessary. On a large illuminated work table were some printed pages of photographic paper that were only partially cut to their predetermined size.

„Sorry, I wanted to clear up before you came. The last customer has been holding me up a bit.“ He shuffled the pages and put them on a neat pile.

„Where wood is chopped, splinters must fall. That’s no problem for me.“

„Ok, I’ll show you some of my works and you decide what you want to do, or do you have very specific ideas?“

„Both. I’m a model and actor and need a new folder. I have some guidelines, but I’d love to see what you’ve done so far.“

Alec took a large folder with enlargements and sat down on a couch. Grinning, he knocked at the seat next to him. Magnus sat down and Alec placed the folder in his lap.

„If you like an arrangement, then give me the photo, so we can work with it.“

Magnus looked at the photos and put one aside every now and then. As he flicked through the entire folder, he handed Alecs the photos he had sorted out.

Only now, sitting so close to him, did Magnus notice what remarkable eyes Alec had, accentuated even more by the dark green sweater. The five small buttons direct the view to the v-neck, which suggests that the man had dark chest hair.

 _Dark, tall and handsome. Just like I prefer my men._ Magnus sighed softly. _That will be an interesting employment._

Alec looked at the photos Magnus had picked out and nodded. He sorted them and put them on the lighted work table. „Should we start.“

„Darling, that’s why I came here.“ Magnus winked.

Alec blinked irritably. He turned away from Magnus, but he could still see the slight smile. Alec held up a photo. „That’s where we start, you leave the outfit on?“ Magnus wore a blue-gray suit with a matching diamond pattern shirt.

„For the time being.“

Alec raised an eyebrow. He directed Magnus against a dark background between an old spotlight and a wooden ladder on both sides.

„Tell me something about you.“ Alec set his camera.

„What should I tell you about me? Whatt do you want to know?“

„Everything you want to tell me.“

„Everything, really?“ This time Magnus answered with a raised eyebrow. „Darling, the evening is still young. We are just getting to know each other.“

Alec chuckled. He looked over the camera at Magnus. „As long as you relax every topic is right for me.“

„If I am to relax, you have to offer something more.“

Magnus hadn’t noticed that Alec had already taken several shots. He had asked him to act naturally and let Magnus take the poses he wanted. He just had to correct him from time to time in his posture.

Alec adjusted the headlights a little as Magnus took off his jacket and climbed onto the ladder. He threw the jacket at Alec, who caught it quick-witted and grimaced. Magnus stuck out his tongue at him cheekily. Alec pushed his fists in his waist and wanted to give him a reprimand that he didn’t mean seriously, when his eyes fell on Magnus‘ upper arms. He swallowed, tightening his grip on Magnus‘ jacket. _What terrific muscles! Alec, don’t stare so obviously. The tantalizing idea of being in those arms is a bit inappropriate right now. You’re a pro, so behave like that._

 

Alec turned, put Magnus‘ jacket aside and hid behind his camera. He looked through the lens of the camera, which showed him Magnus‘ biceps in all their glory, up close.

_Shit!_

Alec took a deep breath. _Focus, Lightwood!_

„For example? What do I have to offer you so that you can relax.“ Alec intentions was originally to distract Magnus from the shooting and let him reveal more of himself. Of course for the photos. But if he was honest, the answer interested him.

„The dimmed light is not bad at all, that flatters me.“ Magnus laughed as Alec rolled his eyes. „Music is missing, good food, a bottle of wine…“

„I can serve with music.“

_Everything else on our first date._

Alec cleared his throat. Did he really think that now?

„I was hoping you’d say that, at least in terms of music.“ Magnus got off the ladder. „If you offered me dinner and wine, this would be a date.“ Magnus approached Alec and ran his finger along his bicep as he passed him.

Alec stood rooted to the spot. He closed his eyes and felt a tingling sensation trickling down his arm.

Magnus went to his holdall and got out the next outfit. He disappeared into the bathroom to change. He carefully hung his suit on a hanger. He glanced in the mirror and grinned at his own reflection. Until now he had a lot of fun with this shooting. Although Alec was very good at creating a relaxed working atmosphere through the calmness he radiates, Magnus still noticed the sexual tension that built up between them. He was sure Alec felt it, too. It had a certain charm on Magnus to bring this peace out of balance. He got dressed, put on a subtle make-up and made his hair.

Alec took a moment to catch himself. He had to admit he liked Magnus. And he also liked his flirtatious manner. He wished he could just as easily flirt back. He went to the small stereo system and pressed play. One of his favorite songs sounded. He nodded his head to the beat of the music.

Magnus came out of the bathroom and looked at Alec, aghast. „Alec, what’s that?“

„Um … <a href=https://youtu.be/itldGtiinDc>‚Last Resort‘ by Papa Roach</a>.“ He saw Magnus‘ expression and shrugged. „That relaxes me when I work here alone until late in the evening.“

„You’re kidding, right?“ Magnus turned to Alec and looked at the CDs next to the stereo system. „Linkin Park, Evanescence… Who are Volbeat or Rise Against?“

Alec wanted to answer him when he realized that Magnus didn’t expect a response.

„Ah, there comes the good stuff. George Michael, Robert Palmer, Robbie Williams. Very nice. Billy Joel? Neil Diamond? I’m surprised, very surprised.“

Alec could have told him that these are not his CDs, but Magnus kept looking.

„That’s just right! Shawn Mendez, George Ezra, Nico Santos. I can work with that.“ Magnus handed Alec a sampler CD with various musicians, which he put into the player.

„I don’t have my laptop or my speakers for my mobile here, otherwise I could run music on Spotify or Youtube.“

„That will do it.“ Magnus patted Alec on the chest and went back to his position in front of the camera.

Alec couldn’t help but grin.

Dealing with Magnus was very straightforward, as simple and easy as if they had known each other for a long time.

Alec looked at the outfit that Magnus wore and then decided what he wanted to do with him.

„Sit on the floor in front of the white part of the wall.“ The casual dark blue trousers, the lighter cotton shirt and the plain blouson jacket fit well with the simple background. Magnus had done something with his hair, right? Alec knelt down so he was on par with Magnus. He noticed Magnus‘ eyes brushing his thighs.

„I can still see too much of the dark background, but I don’t want to change the angle. Slip a little closer to me, please.“

„Darling, that’s nothing you need to ask me for especially, that’s something I like to do it of my own free will.“

Alec beamed at him. He forgot for a moment that he had to take pictures.

„Like what you see?“ Magnus sat down in a thoughtful pose.

„Um … yeah … definitely. You’re very … um photogenic.“ Alec raised the camera and took several pictures. He could only hope that the photos weren’t blurred. Magnus was a great distraction. That his hands trembled slightly didn’t help either. He got up and walked over to his desk. He held up a photo. „This next?“

„Whatever you want.“ Magnus winked at Alec, rose gracefully from the floor and walked over to his holdall.

Magnus took off his blouson jacket and shirt. Underneath he wore a simple blue t-shirt. Alec had already put a chair in front of a blue screen.

_Whatever I want…? I already have some ideas._

Magnus took off his blouson jacket and shirt. Underneath he wore a simple blue t-shirt. Alec had already put a chair in front of a blue screen. He clung to the back of the chair and watched Magnus undress.

_Stop drooling, Lightwood!_

Magnus approached Alec and sat astride on the chair. Since Alec hadn’t moved, he stood between Magnus‘ thighs. Magnus touched Alec’s hands with his fingers, that were holding the chair tightly. He innocently looked up from below through his long eyelashes at Alec.

„How do you want me?“

Alec swallowed. His eyes wandered from Magnus‘ eyes to his mouth. He licked his lips.

_I was right, Alec feels it too. It isn’t an imagination, it is mutual._

„You are perfect as you are.“

Reluctantly, Alec broke away from Magnus‘ sight and went to his camera. He took several deep breaths. Only then could he start his work.

Magnus took several positions in the chair. Alec barely had to give him instructions, Magnus was a pro. He turned the chair sideways to the camera and sat on it. He leaned backwards until it was standing on two legs.

„Should we try something new?“

Had Magnus actually made a vague innuendo?

Alec nodded.

Magnus got up from the chair. Grinning, he patted Alec’s chest. „Good boy!“

He took a suit from the holdall and disappeared into the bathroom. He changed and put on his make-up with great thoroughness. He had to admit he wanted to impress Alec with his smokey eyes.

Alec turned to Magnus as he came out of the bathroom. He couldn’t help but stare at him. Magnus wore a light gray suit, a white shirt, and a black tie. Alone the outfit was already worth it, that Alec was staring at him. But the real highlight were Magnus‘ eyes, they were accented by kohl and eyeliner. Glitter shimmered on his cheeks.

Smiling, Magnus put a finger under Alec’s chin and closed his mouth.

„Thank you, Alexander!“

Alec felt a shiver running up and down his spine. He never thought it would have such an effect on him, hearing his full name.

Magnus went past him and stood in front of the wall. He pulled the cuffs out of his jacket sleeve and adjusted the cufflinks. He didn’t notice that Alec was already taking pictures.

Magnus closed the top button of his jacket and put his hand in his pocket.

„So, you want to try something new?“ Alec took Magnus by the shoulders and turned him to the position he wanted. He pressed Magnus‘ chest flat against the wall. Magnus turned his head to the left and put his cheek on the soft fabric wallpaper.

„Hmmm, you can get quite demanding! I like that.“ Magnus turned his head a bit to look at Alec. There was a challenge in the look, an invitation…

Alec took a small step forward until he stood even closer behind Magnus. „You like that?“ _Up close, these eyes are even more incredible. The man is stunning._

„I could show you how much I like it, but then I would have to turn around.“ Magnus winked. _I have never seen such beautiful hazel eyes. This man is the purest temptation._

Alec took Magnus‘ left hand and pressed the palm of this hand over Magnus‘ head against the wall. He caught Magnus‘ gaze as he slowly guided both their hands down until he stopped at about the height of his chin. He moved his hand a little further to the left and bent his head forward. He buried his nose in Magnus‘ hair on his nape and inhaled deeply. _Sandalwood and sunshine._

The fine hair on Magnus‘ neck straightened up. The sound he made was less a moan than a purr.

Alec got his camera and stood in front of Magnus, his shoulder leaning against the wall.

„Head a little higher, shoulder down.“

Magnus‘ pupils were dilated, his lips were shiny. He looked at Alec with covetousness. Alec wanted to capture that desirous look. For himself. For themselves. For no one else.

„You are so beautiful. I’ve got the proof here in my hand. This is something special. You are something special.“

„May I see it?“

Alec nodded. He went to the couch with Magnus and sat next to him. He showed Magnus the pictures in the camera’s display, once in color and also in black and white.

Magnus was impressed. The pattern of the fabric wallpaper fit very well with his outfit. The whole arrangement was perfect. He didn’t think that such a result could be achieved with so little effort.

„I think I come to you more often. You’re good. You are really good.“

Alec blushed with embarrassment.

 _I didn’t think it was possible that he could become even cuter._ Magnus decided to make Alec blush even more often.

„Um … I’m only as good as my model. You make it very easy for me. You are quite … magical.“ Alec rubbed the nape and avoided eye contact.

„Then I’m going to challenge you. I’m also a dancer. Can you take pictures while I’m moving to music?“

„Certainly. But not in here. There isn’t enough space in the studio. Um, we have to go outside.“

Magnus got up and walked over to his holdall. „Is there a problem with that?“ He turned to Alec as he pulled off his jacket. He removed the cufflinks and opened the buttons on the shirt. Magnus realized that Alec was a little nervous, but he didn’t turn his eyes away.

Magnus didn’t bother going to the bathroom to change. After all he wore a white t-shirt underneath.

„No. There’s no problem. I have a big backyard suitable for that, but it’s not part of the studio.“

Alec licked his lips as Magnus opened his belt. _THIS is torture! Is he going to undress right here in front of my eyes? How am I supposed to survive this?_

Magnus took pity on Alec and turned his back on him as he put on jeans and a light knit sweater. He chuckled at Alec’s reaction.

„I’ve never been out there with anyone before, that’s all.“

Magnus headed for Alec, who was still sitting on the couch. „Alexander, we don’t have to do anything here and now if you feel uncomfortable.“

Why did Alec get the impression that Magnus wasn’t just talking about the backyard? „I want to. Really. But it’s cold and a bit dark outside.“

„I’m not afraid of the dark. And maybe you’ll come up with something that can heat us up a bit afterwards.“

Alec just nodded. He got up, got hold of Magnus‘ coat and his own jacket. They looked each other in the eye, while got dressed warmer. Alec grabbed his camera and turned the music louder. He took Magnus‘ hand and led him to the door leading into the backyard. He opened the door and turned on the light that bathed the patio in warm light.

Magnus saw the pull-up bar attached to the doorframe and realized that the man in the photo hanging in the back area of the shop was none other than Alec himself. The man with the impressive back muscles and the cute ass was the one who just held his hand and led him outside.

_Yes, I have a dirty mind and right now you are running through it … naked._

In the patio was a table with two comfortable chairs and a corner seat. Alec walked over and put his camera down on the table. He lit several lanterns, which were spread out everywhere. On the wall to the left of the door stood a two-seater wicker sofa next to the fire escape. A string light was wrapped around the railing of the fire escape. One side glowed in a warm yellow light, the other side had bulbs in different colors.

„Wow, I never thought you were a romantic guy.“ Magnus looked around. It was wonderful out here. Homely and cozy despite the December cold. „It’s really nice here, just because it’s dark.“

„The darkness makes candles shine even brighter.“

Magnus looked at Alec. _There’s more to this pretty boy than the first outward appearance suggests. I would like to get to know more about him._

„Come on, I’d like to try something, but you have to sit still. I don’t know if it will work out the way I want it to.“ Alec led Magnus to the fire escape. „Take the pillow and sit down.“

Alec photographed Magnus from both sides of the fire escape. The colorful lights of the bulbs made an interesting effect. He experimented a bit with various settings.

Magnus was very patient. He took the opportunity to observe Alec, who was too focused on his work to notice. _When we are done with the shooting, I’ll ask him out for a date._

„Sorry, we came out here for something else.“

„Are you ready for it?“ Magnus took off his coat. He threw it on the wicker sofa and walked into the middle of the backyard.

„Can’t wait to see you in action.“ Alec grinned.

And Magnus danced.

He danced to the music that came out through the open door. Alec took his pictures. He walked around Magnus, he stood on the fire escape, he squatted on the ground. He was fascinated by Magnus‘ movements. At some point Alec had the feeling that Magnus danced only for him. He forgot the camera in his hand and enjoyed the performance. No one had ever danced for him. He was really turned on. The romantic lighting and the song also have an effect on Alec. Magnus had been flirting with him all evening, with words, with looks, with fleeting touches. Seeing him dance now made things in his belly, that he hadn’t felt for a very long time. That went beyond pure erotic.

 

„I get a little bit nervous around you

Get a little bit stressed out when I think about you

Get a little excited, Baby, when I think about you, yeah

Talk a little too much around you

Get a little self-conscious when I think about you

Get a little excited, Baby, when I think about you

Yeah, when I think about you, babe.“

 

This song <a href=[ https://youtu.be/FerevNUe65A ](https://youtu.be/FerevNUe65A) >Nervous by Shawn Mendes</a> seems to have been written for him. The lyrics fitted him and the music matched Magnus. _By the angel! The man could move!_

The music ended and Magnus stood right in front of Alec, who gawked him wordlessly.

Only when Magnus shivered with cold, Alec awoke from his rigidity. He took Magnus’s coat and hung it around his shoulders. „Come on, we’ll go back in there you catch a cold.“

Magnus had danced for him. He felt that attraction and wanted to give in to it. _Did Alec want that, too? And if he wanted, would he?_

As Alec watched him dance, Magnus didn’t doubt that he wanted him too. But would Alec take the first step? Could Magnus tease out a reaction from him? Alec responded, but not as hoped and definitely different than expected. He had never reckons with that Alec would solicitously put his coat on him.

 _I’m so screwed. This man is simply precious._ Magnus was sure if Alec would go on like this, he would fall in love with him. And if Alec needed a lap dance to finally kiss him, he would get it!

_I won’t go home without a kiss tonight._

Alec led him back into the studio and carefully closed the door behind him. He moved close to Magnus and rubbed his arms to warm him up.

Magnus pulled out all the stops. His puppy eyes had never missed their effect. He looked at Alec’s mouth and wetted his own lips with the tip of his tongue.

_Now kiss me finally!_

But Alec closed his eyes and took a step back. He took off his thick jacket and hung it on a hook behind the spiral staircase.

_Playing hard to get? I love a challenge._

Magnus followed him and put his coat next to his holdall. „We are nearly finished, Alexander. All that is missing are the slightly permissive photos. Do you have something special in your mind? Any imaginations or suggestions?“ His question sounded as casual as possible.

Alec coughed. He had swallowed his own drool. „You need what?“

_This little shit! He does that on purpose! Just wait. Two can play this game._

Magnus took off his sweater and t-shirt and stood in front of him bare-chested. Way too close to ignore it. This man was gorgeous. The biceps were spectacular, but to see him shirtless and to stay cool was a masterpiece.

„That’s all? Nothing more?“ Alec waved his hand in front of Magnus‘ chest.

Magnus nodded, he was quite perplexed.

„Okay. Put that on.“ Alec threw a black leather jacket at him that hung on another hook. He pulled a beanbag in front of the dark wall.

„Sit!“

Magnus did as he was told.

Alec turned to Magnus. He put his hands on his knees and spread his thighs. He reached under Magnus‘ knees and pulled his legs briefly, until Magnus was lying on the beanbag rather than sitting on it. He leaned forward, put a finger on Magnus‘ chest, and opened the leather jacket a little more. He straightened up and looked at Magnus. Finally he ruffled his hair. Magnus’s reaction was unmistakable.

_What you can, I can, too!_

With a satisfied grin he went to his camera. Magnus appearance didn’t leave him completely unimpressed, but he definitely didn’t want to show him now.

„Bite your lips and open your mouth a bit.“

Magnus obeyed.

„Drop your arm.“

Magnus dropped his arm, which was facing Alec, causing the jacket to open even wider, revealing more of his bare chest.

The look in Magnus‘ eyes went right into Alec’s crotch. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

That was the only sign that the changing in Magnus‘ position affected Alec. But that was enough for Magnus. He smiled slightly. _Better than nothing. I’m gonna can get ya._

Magnus laid his other hand relaxed on his groin and looked directly into Alec’s camera.

_It’s getting hard._

And not just in the proverbial sense. Alec tried to think of something else and concentrate on his work. But that also meant focusing on Magnus. Alec has never had a boner when he was working with a client. But he had never worked with Magnus Bane before.

„I’m done.“ Alec’s voice was a little hoarse. He cleared his throat.

Magnus got up and walked slowly toward Alec. „Darling, I hope for you, you are not. Otherwise, the pleasant part of the evening would be over too quickly. And where is the fun in that?“

„Um … What do you mean?“ Magnus‘ closeness confused him. The fact that Magnus had slipped the leather jacket from his shoulders and dropped it on the floor didn’t help him keep a clear head.

Magnus ran his finger along the row of buttons on Alec’s v-neck. „Hm, I don’t know. Couldn’t you think of something else? Something we could do?“

Alec licked his lips. Magnus‘ eyes immediately followed the tip of the tongue. „That’s a good approach for the beginning.“

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and tilted up his chin. At the same time Alec reached out both hands for Magnus and embraced his face. The kiss was passionate from the beginning, almost greedy. Both were hungry for the other’s touch.

 

~~~

 

Magnus pulled on the collar of Alec’s sweater. They only interrupted the kiss so Magnus could pull it over Alec’s head.

Alec reached under Magnus‘ ass cheeks with both hands and carried him to his worktable. Magnus held his hands to Alec’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his hips. With one hand Alec swept the photos and papers off the table, without interrupting the kiss. Carefully, he set Magnus down on the table, who dropped back and pulled Alec with him.

As tenderly as Alec’s hands stroked Magnus‘ arms and sides, so demanding was his kiss.

But Magnus wasn’t inferior to him in his eager.

Alec kissed Magnus‘ chin, his jaw, and ran his tongue over his throat. He distributed kisses and small bites over his neck and collarbone.

Groaning, Magnus pulled him closer with his heels as Alec turned his attention to his nipples. He ran his hands through Alec’s hair and arched up to meet his caresses.

Alec’s mouth and hands wandered down Magnus‘ body, exploring every inch of bare skin. Only at his belt he stopped. He straightened up to look into Magnus‘ eyes. „Do you want me to stop?“

Magnus’s answer was unequivocally. He pulled Alec’s head close to him and kissed him deeply. He sucked Alec’s tongue into his mouth as far as he could.

With a grin Alec freed himself. He ran his hands along Magnus‘ thighs, which were still wrapped around his hips. His hands brushed over Magnus‘ groin and palmed his pretty huge bulge. He massaged his length through his pants with his thumb. Alec’s mouth watered. He looked at Magnus, who was watching him. Magnus reached out a hand and intertwined their fingers.

Alec was impatient to unpack Magnus‘ cock, but at the same time he wanted to continue building up the tension. He opened Magnus‘ belt with one hand. The button offered some resistance, but finally Alec could pull the zipper down.

He leaned forward and kissed Magnus‘ cock through the boxerbriefs. He ran his tongue along the waistband and up to his belly button.

Magnus sighed. He released Alec’s hand and buried his fingers in Alec’s hair. Alec pulled on Magnus pants and slid them over his hips. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s waist to lift his butt off the table.

_These abs are terrific. This man is impressive and amazing at the same time. I think I could never get enough of him and I haven’t even started yet._

To feel these aps under his fingers, the soft skin, Magnus‘ scent…

Alec groaned and with a look in Magnus‘ eyes he also pulled down the boxerbriefs and shoved them to the floor with his pants. He tugged at Magnus‘ socks, which took the same way.

Magnus was lying naked in front of him. He was beautiful. Alec swallowed. He brought Magnus‘ foot to his lips and kissed a path to the back of his knees. He did the same with the other foot. His hands gently slid down Magnus‘ thighs to his groin, where they were awaited by Magnus‘ impatient cock.

Alec took his time. He savoured touching Magnus, savoured the sounds that Magnus emitted, and savoured the way Magnus looked at him.

He moved his hand slowly up and down, twisting his wrist slightly, watching Magnus‘ reactions until he knew what he liked best.

He pushed the delicate skin down until he had uncovered his head and tickled the sensitive frenulum with the tip of his tongue.

Magnus groaned and moved under him. Alec put his free hand on Magnus‘ abs and caressed every groove. He enclosed the head of Magnus‘ cock with his mouth and pushed back the foreskin. He took in Magnus‘ length as deep as possible.

Alec just pulled his head up until his hand could grip the base of Magnus‘ cock. He swallowed when he heard Magnus‘ moan. He bobbed his head up and down, followed by his hand. He let go of Magnus‘ cock to watch as his hand lured out the first drops of precum. With relish, he licked the head. Alec sucked and stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit.

His tongue explored Magnus cock, his hand moving up and down with a twist of his wrist. Alec hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Magnus‘ cock, not too hard, but not too little, just right for Magnus.

Alec could hear that Magnus liked what he did to him. And honestly, is there anything that could make you even more turned on? His own cock throbbed almost painfully against his pants.

The hand that explored every groove of Magnus‘ abs wandered to his pecs. Very tender he stroked over Magnus‘ nippels.

Magnus‘ grip on Alec’s hair became tighter without trying to push his head further down.

Again, Alec’s head lowered over the entire length of Magnus‘ cock. His hand brushed the inside of his thighs until he reached Magnus‘ balls.

This contrasting sensation of Alec squeezing his nipples tight and the gingerly touches of his balls drove Magnus crazy.

_The man has a gifted talent! Where did he learn that? Who taught him that?_

Magnus didn’t know if he should be jealous or envious.

„Alexander, please … I want more … I want you.“

„Oh, God, Magnus! I’d love to give you more or even everything, but I have nothing here.“ Alec’s gaze was a mixture of apology and despair.

„In the sidebag of the holdall are lube and condoms.“ Magnus thanked all the angels and demons for not removing both from his sidebag after his last getaway.

Alec raised an eyebrow. But now wasn’t the moment for curious questions. He gave Magnus a peck on the mouth and found everything he needed, as Magnus had said.

Magnus sat up and received Alec with open arms.

Alec situated again between his spread legs and took Magnus into his arms. This time the kiss was slower but no less soulful.

Magnus stroked the muscles of Alec’s back, which he had already admired in the photo. He reached into Alec’s buttocks and pulled him closer. Alec groaned at his mouth.

With his tongue Magnus drew a trace from Alec’s collarbone over his neck to his jaw. He sucked on the sensitive spot at the pulspoint.  His hands moved from Alec’s back across his waist to his belly.

When Alec nodded briefly, Magnus opened the belt to Alec’s pants. He opened the buttons of the jeans and watched as more and more of Alec’s cock was revealed in his briefs. Magnus opened the last button and his pants slipped off Alec’s hips all by itself. He put his hands in Alec’s briefs and kneaded his buttocks. Slowly he pulled the waistband down and pushed his hands forward until both thumbs stroked Alec’s cock. As he closed his eyes, Magnus pulled off the briefs and wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock.

„Oh yes!“ Alec took a deep, shaky breath and rested his forehead on Magnus‘ head for a moment.

Magnus stroked Alec’s cock in a slow pace and caressed his nape. His movements got a little faster, his grip purposefully. He pulled Alec’s head close and kissed him. _As good as he kisses it shouldn’t have surprised me that this blowjob was so incredible._

Magnus sucked firmly at Alec’s lower lip as he dropped back and lay down on the table.

Alec smiled and followed Magnus. He propped his elbows on the table and embraced Magnus‘ face with both hands. He looked him in the eye for a long time, just stroking his temples.

When he finally kissed Magnus, it was like a dream, like a revelation.

Magnus‘ hand on his lower back pulled Alec closer to him, he reached into his hair and deepened this sensual kiss that became ardent as Magnus wrapped his thighs around Alec’s hips again. He met Alec with his hips, searching for the much-needed friction.

Alec broke the kiss and looked at Magnus, who knew without words what Alec wanted to know. He nodded. Alec smiled and covered Magnus‘ body with thousands of pecks, while he made his way to his destination. He took Magnus‘ thigh off his hips and and put both feet on his shoulder.

With one hand he stroked Magnus‘ belly down to his cock, with the other he groped for the lube he had dropped on the table. He distributed enough of it to cover his fingers and to spread it at Magnus‘ entrance to make it more comfortable for him.

Alec still felt Magnus‘ touches tingling on his skin. He loved the way Magnus tugged lightly on his hair. He got lost in Magnus‘ irresistible eyes for a few moments. But now his arousal overwhelmed him. He wanted to fuck Magnus, hard. He wanted to hear him scream with pleasure.

He stroked Magnus‘ cock while he caressed his hole and pushed one of his long fingers inside him. He waited shortly before he moved it further in. And yes, he found what he was looking for. Magnus gasped and propped his feet against his shoulder. Alec kissed Magnus‘ ankle and pulled his finger back. He moved both hands in the same rhythm until he used a second and later a third finger to widen Magnus for him. He knew he would need it. When he felt that Magnus relaxed, he reached for the condom.

„Let me do it.“ Magnus sat up, took the small package from Alec’s hand and tore the film open. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to kiss Alec and to grab his hard cock. He licked at his lower lip, at the corners of his mouth, and lured Alec’s tongue into him. He teased the bottom of his tongue and sucked a bit. Alec’s cock jerked and Magnus interrupted the kiss to see his own thumb spread the precum over the tip. Alec grabbed hold of Magnus‘ thighs and threw his head back. Magnus bit the neck that was offered to him. He didn’t have to look at his hands to slip the condom over Alec’s erection. Alec’s hands gripped Magnus‘ buttocks as Magnus switched from biting to sucking.

Magnus was ready and he lay down on the table. Alec reached for the lube, distributed some of it on his hand and stroked it over the condom before he slowly entered Magnus‘ entrance. The tight ring of muscle pushed his foreskin back and _fuck! He was so tight._

He gave himself and Magnus a few seconds to get used to it. Magnus nodded briefly and Alec began to move. First, slowly and carefully. When he saw that Magnus was trying to encounter his thrusts, Alec pulled Magnus‘ knees closer and pressed his feet tightly to his shoulders. As Magnus used Alec’s shoulders to steady himself and raised his pelvis, Alec could increased the pace.

And _fuck yes!_ He hit his target. Every single, glorious time.

Magnus stretched his arms over his head and clung to the edge of the table. He breathed heavily. With each thrust his moan got louder until he was just panting.

He let go of the table, but didn’t know where to go with his hands. Alec was too far away from him. With a quick wave of his hand, Magnus asked Alec to come closer. He didn’t just want to feel him inside of him, but also on top of him.

Alec took Magnus‘ feet off his shoulders and let them slide down until Magnus‘ knees rested in his elbows. Alec leaned over Magnus and pressed his open mouth to Magnus‘. Neither of them was able to kiss properly anymore. Alec put Magnus‘ left leg over his shoulder and gripped his cock with his right hand. He stroked him slowly and leisurely. Magnus arched his back. Whimpering, he squirmed beneath him.

„I just need to look at you and I am close. Magnus, please … come for me.“

Despite his breathlessness, Magnus could still laugh. He took Alec’s hand, that was holding his cock, tightened his grip and moved it faster. Alec loved to feel Magnus‘ hand around his own, so they both together could jerk him off.

Even if he hadn’t felt it with his own hand, Alec could see from the look on Magnus‘ face  when exactly he came to a climax. That, and not the throbbing tightness around his cock, was the reason why he followed him instantly.

 

~~~

 

They both needed a while to catch their breaths again. Carefully he freed Magnus legs and let them slide down. Slowly he withdrew from Magnus. He reached out and pulled Magnus into a sitting position.

He kissed him quickly on the mouth. „Wait, I’ll get something to clean us up with.“

With shaky legs Alec went to the bathroom. He discarded the condom and came back to the studio with a wet washcloth.

Magnus was still sitting on the table, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Why was it just this sight that released the butterflies in his belly?

He went to Magnus and grabbed the hand that was reaching for the washcloth. Carefully, Alec washed away all traces of the incredible sex he just had with this stunning man. He almost regretted having to remove all the evidence. The only clue that would be visible for a while was the mark Magnus had left on his neck.

Suddenly Alec became shy again. „Um, Magnus? I want you to stay. With me. Do you want that, too?“

Magnus didn’t have to think about an answer. He just nodded.

„Then come with me.“

Giggling like schoolchildren in love, they casually picked up their clothes from the floor. Alec took Magnus by the hand and led him up the spiral staircase. He didn’t give Magnus time to look around his apartment. He directed him straight to his bedroom. He slipped under the duvet and pulled Magnus with him. He rested his head on Magnus‘ shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. Magnus grabbed Alec’s elbow, kissed the top of his head, and sighed content. For a long time they just lay like that and enjoyed the proximity of the other without the need to break the consensual silence.

At some point, Magnus asked, „When are we going to look at the photos?“

„Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I haven’t decided yet when, or if I’ll ever let you out of this bed again.“

Magnus laughed. „I bet it didn’t sound that creepy in your head.“

Alec tried to hide his head in Magnus neck. „Um … no! But I’m glad you don’t freak out now.“

Magnus turned his head and looked at Alec. He gave him eskimo kisses to reassure him.

„Why should I? You’re the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.“

Alec beamed at him. „Careful, I am excluded from the exchange!“

„Like I said, best Christmas gift ever.“

Alec gave Magnus a lingering kiss. „Please stay in bed. I be right back.“

Alec went into the kitchen and came back shortly afterwards with two cups of hot chocolate, which he had refined with Baileys and decorated with a lot of whipped cream. A heart of cocoa powder decorated Magnus‘ cup.

„Be careful, it’s hot.“

„Thank you, Alexander!“ He took a sip and looked at Alec over the rim of his cup. „You won’t get rid of me that easily.“

„I was hoping you would say that.“ He took the cup from Magnus‘ hand and put it on the bedside table. The kiss tasted of bitter chocolate and sweet cream.

But the best flavor was the touch of future that Alec clearly tasted on his tongue.

And maybe from now on Christmas will not be as terrible as he thought.

  
  
  
  


#SaveShadowhunters ➰

#SaveMalec 💕

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos, feel free to keep them or let me know, I'll take them back. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated, you would make my day.
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)


End file.
